


Do Not Ask for Tips

by Towaneko



Series: WinterIron Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Flirting, M/M, Pick Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>Anonymous said:</sup><br/>Just Bucky and Tony flirting up a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Ask for Tips

“Hey there, sugar lips. I’ve been looking for something sweet to lick all day.”

Steve groaned. This was not happening. 

“Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Cause I see myself in your pants.” 

How did that even make sense?!

“I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?” 

“Your mouth says, 'Shields up!', but your eyes say, 'A hull breach is imminent.'”

Steve didn’t even understand that one. 

“Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?” 

Steve couldn’t take it anymore. “ENOUGH!” 

Bucky and Tony turned to look at him, large grins on their faces. 

“What’s the problem, Cap?” Tony asked leaning onto Steve’s shoulder.

“I thought you wanted Tony and I to help you with some lines for the party tonight?” 

Tony laughed. “After all you said we were the biggest flirts you knew.” 

Steve’s face went red. “I regret it all. I don’t know why I even asked you in the first place.”


End file.
